villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fabi
Fabi is a supporting protagonist in Die Wilden Kerle and the main antagonist of Die Wilden Kerle 3. Formerly being Leon's best friend, he became with Leon's growing arrogance and dominance in the team. After moving, he founded the footbal club "Die Biestigen Biester", a club consisting only of girls, and challenged the "Wilden Kerle". He was portrayed by Constantin Gastmann History Die Wilden Kerle In the first movie he is the best friend of Leon and a member of the "Wilden Kerle". When Michi and his "Sieger" occupy their football field, he and the "Kerle" train to beat them in a match for their field. When Vanessa wants to join the "Wilden Kerle" he is the only one to give her a chance and is nice to her, which earns him Leon's disapproval. When things get out of control, Fabi, disgusted by the way how Leon treats and insults Vanessa, states that he will leave the "Wilden Kerle" if they do not go to Vanessa's birthday party. He participates in the fight for Camelot, defeating Sense and in the match for the football field, where the "Kerle" defeat the "Sieger". After the match, he and his family move 183 km away, losing contact with Leon and the Wilden Kerle. Die Wilden Kerle 3 After the Wilden Kerle have lost the match against the national team, the team has been dissolved. When Nerv, the biggest fan oft he Wilden Kerle, arrives at the Teufelstopf, he finds it abandoned. When three people arrive on quads, Nerv hides. Two girls climb off of their quads and mock Leon, stating that the Wilden Kerle have lost their grip after they lost the match. Leon reveals himself, asking them what they want. They present Leon with the banners of each of the Wilden Kerle’s enemies, stating that they have beaten each and every one of them, with only the Wilden Kerle remaining. Their leader then reveals himself to be Fabi, who offers Leon to sign a paper which declares that the Wilden Kerle have been defeated by the Biestigen Biester. Nerv comes out of hiding, ripping the paper apart and facing Fabi, telling him that the Wilden Kerle will defeat the Biester. Fabi and his girls the drive away on their quads, with Fabi telling Leon to arrive at the Adder‘s Nest in four days, to settle this once and for all. On the way to the Adder’s nest, the Wilden Kerle celebrate their victory about Mr. Maximilian in a river, unaware they are being watched by Fabi. He observes when they make Nerv one of them for standing up against his mother and Mr. Maximilian. The rest oft he Biester then tell Fabi that he was wrong, thinking that the Wilden Kerle were disbanded and that they now look like they do not fear anything. Fabi coldly responds that they will change that. With that, the Biester drive off. The Biester take Leon captive, and bring him into their hideout, where he encounters Fabi. When Leon tells Fabi that he thought that Fabi wanted to play football, the Biester correct him, telling him that Fabi wants to defeat him. When Leon steals a quad to escape the Biester, Fabi awaits him outside of the camp, waiting on a throne in the mud. He remarks that Leon is ready. When Leon asks for what, Fabi replies for playing football. Two Biester appear to bring Leon back. When Fabi asks Leon against whom he will play, Leon answers that he will fight against the best. Fabi says that the best player is Lissy. Lissy enters the cage and explains the rules to Leon. When Leon makes the first point, Leon seems to gain hope. Even Fabi is surprised until Lissy whispers to him that she will give Leon two points before starting to play seriously. Fabi then mockingly tells Leon to go on. After leaving the cage, Leon asks Fabi why he is doing this although they are old friends. Fabi then laughs, replying that his friendship was never returned because Leon always wanted to be the best, even hitting Fabi when he tried to bring Vanessa into the team. Fabi then refers to the many times when he was there for Leon and the team and that Leon never returned this friendship. He then once again offers Leon to sign the paper of his defeat, telling Leon that he can leave once he signs. When the Wilden Kerle find his hideout, they walk into Fabi’s trap, leaving them exposed to the paint gun of the Biester. Before Leon can sign, Marlon and Markus , giving the Wilden Kerle the weapons to fight the Biester. Fabi tells his girls to return the fire. He and his girls activate nets which trap the Wilden Kerle. Before he is able to activate the last switch, he is stopped by Nerv with his leach gun. When he dryly asks what they will do now, Leon replies that they will do what they came for. When they arrive at the Adder’s Cave, Fabi welcomes them and they begin the match. He then watches his Biestigen Biester fight against the Wilden Kerle. When the first half is over, Fabi approaches Leon and advises him to give up. In the second half he tries to discourage Leon but fails. When the match is a draw, he challenges Leon to fight him man against man. Leon accepts under the condition that Fabi is his friend again if he wins. Fabi laughs, stating that he has nothing to lose then. When they begin, Fabi misses but Leon scores a goal, thereby defeating Fabi. While the Wilden Kerle celebrate, Fabi drives away in his squad, until the Biester, who have followed him, stop him in the forest around the Adder’s cave. They chastice him for running away when the Wilden Kerle have won in a fair match. Leon then arrives on the scene and thanks Fabi for making him realise his mistakes. The Wilden Kerle then arrive in the forest to witness Fabi making peace with Leon and the Wilden Kerle and the Biester return to the Adder’s Nest to celebrate friendship. Gallery Fabi.png| FabiArrives.png| FabiLeon.png| FabiWaits.png| FabiWatches.png| FabiLoses.png| Trivia *In the first movie he ist he most open-minded and fair oft he Wilden Kerle, giving anybody a chance before judging them. He is also the only one of the „Wilden Kerle“ to recognise Vanessa’s talent, despite her being a girl. *When he flees after his team has lost, this mirrors Leon fleeing when his team lost against the national team. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains